Triple H Birthday
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Hunter was having a bad birthday. Hunter thinks its the worst birthday ever. But someone came and helped him out.


**Just a story i wrote hehe of Triple h. Today July 27, is Triple H birthday happy birthday Triple h **

**hope yall like **

* * *

Hunter woke up smiling. It was his birthday today. Hunter couldn't wait to have some fun today. Hunter got up and tripped. He smiled to himself. "Way to go, he thought to himself. Hunter then wen to the restroom and got change. Hunter goes and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Hunter finished and got his stuff together. Hunter then went to his car and started driving.

Hunter stopped at Shawn and knocked at his door. Shawn opened it and sneezed.

"OH, Hunter, Happy Birthday friend." said Shawn then he sneezed. Shawn blew on a tissue.

"Thank you, Shawn, you don't look so good man," said Hunter,

"No, i am fine really" said Shawn. Shawn then started coughing. "Now let's have some fun"

"Wait Shawn, you don't have to go" said Hunter

"No it's your Birthday, let's have some fun"

"No Shawn, you stay here and get better okay"

Shawn coughed and looked at Hunter "Okay, sorry i won't be able to go with you"

"it's okay, i will ask somebody else"

Hunter hugged Shawn and left. Hunter felt bad for Shawn, getting sick on his birthday. Hunter then parks in front of Randy's house. Hunter went and knocked. Nobody answered. The neighbor then came.

"He left yesterday," said the man.

"Oh, do you know when he is coming back." asked Hunter

"No sorry" said the man.

"Okay, thanks" said Hunter.

Hunter sighed and walked to his car. Hunter then thought about who to ask. Hunter drove around the town and stopped at Kane's house. Hunter went to knock. Kane open the door.

"Hey, Hunter" said Kane

"Hey"

"Happy Birthday man," said Kane hugging him.

"Thanks, hey want to come with me to have some fun" asked Hunter

"Oh man, i'm sorry but i have to go to work right now," said Kane

"Oh it's okay" said Hunter.

Kane said Bye and hugged Hunter. Hunter watched Kane leave and then he went to his car. Hunter started driving around. Everyone is busy or sick. Hunter makes it home. Hunter just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Hunter went through the channels and nothing good was on. Hunter just sighs and went to the pool and dove in. The carnival doesn't open until seven. Hunter swam for an hour. Hunter dog dove in with him. Zeus, is an English Mastiff, Hunter loves to play with his dog.

"At least i get to play with you Zeus," said Hunter.

Zeus just licked him and Hunter smiled. Hunter started swimming along with Zeus. Hunter then got off the pool. Hunter had two hours till the carnival opens. Hunter just sighs. He didn't even buy the cake. Hunter just went to the gym and started lifting some weights.

Hunter had thirty minutes till the carnival. Hunter got ready and wen to his car. Hunter is going to have to try to have fun. Hunter started driving.

Hunter sighs and parks at the carnival. Hunter went inside and sat down on the bench looking down. Hunter was having a bad day right now.

Hunter got a stick and threw it. Hunter then looks at the ground.

"You look sad" said one man.

"Yeah," said Hunter.

"What's wrong" asked the man.

"Nothing"

"oh, come on, something is wrong."

"Okay, today is my birthday and no one is free to hang out with me, my friend got sick, the other went away, one had to work."

"Oh, Happy Birthday" said the man

Hunter looked up and stopped. Hunter stared at the green eyes the man had. Hunter just blushed. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, my name is Mark by the way" said Mark

"Hunter" said Hunter smiling

"Come on,"

"Come on what" asked Hunter

"Lets have some fun, its you're birthday anyways" said Mark

Hunter smiled and stand up and walked with Mark.

Mark stopped and pointed at the roller coaster. Mark smiled saying he wants to go on. Hunter just stares. Hunter hadn't been in a roller coaster in a long time. Mark grabbed Hunter hand and lead him to the coaster. Mark sat down and Hunter sat next to him. Hunter was scared. Hunter looked at Mark. Mark just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Telling him it will be fun.

The coaster started riding. Hunter grabbed on real tight. Mark just smiled. Once the coaster was at the top ready to go down. Hunter just breathed slowly. The coaster then started going down Hunter grabbed on to Mark. The coaster went fast.

"Open your eyes, darling" yelled Mark

Hunter did, and saw the sky going fast. Hunter then relaxed and smiled as the coaster started rolling. Mark smiled and looked at Hunter, Mark felt something for him. Mark laughed as Hunter screamed. Hunter never felt this good, so excited. The coaster ride was over, and Mark and Hunter got off.

"Wow, that was amazing" said Hunter

"I told ya" said Mark

"Wow, i can't keep my balanced" said Hunter laughing.

Hunter took a step then tripped. Mark quickly caught Hunter as he fell. Hunter laughed and looked at Mark. Mark just smiled. Mark held on to Hunter as they stared at each other. Mark leaned and Hunter moved his head, laughing and blushing. Mark just smiled and helped Hunter up.

"Come on" said Mark

Mark grabbed Hunter hand and walked him to a game of basketball. Hunter saw a big stuffed minion from Despicable Me, Hunter just stared at it, it was big.

"Hello guys, would you like to play, its 5 shots for 5 dollar" said the guy

"I'll take the five shots," said Mark "And how will i win that"

"You have to make all five" said the guy.

Hunter looked down, he really wanted that minion.

Mark smiled and paid the guy and the guy gave him a ball. Mark shot one and made it. Hunter clapped.

Mark then shot another one and made it again. Mark smiled at Hunter, who was smiling.

Mark looked at Hunter and shot the third one, making it. Mark did the same and made the forth one. Hunter laughed. Mark then winked at Hunter and shot the fifth the one. The hit and went through the net. Mark smiled and cheered as he made it. Hunter jumped up and down. Mark pointed at the minion Hunter wanted. The guy gave the toy to Mark and Mark gave it to Hunter.

"Happy Birthday, Hunter" said Mark as he handed the toy.

"Thank you so much Mark" said Hunter

Hunter jumped up and hugged Mark really tight. Mark just smiled and hugged back. Mark then picked up Hunter and twirled him around. Hunter just laughed. Mark put Hunter down and they both walked to the other games.

Mark and Hunter were having fun. Hunter was having a great time with Mark, even if he just met him today. Hunter and Mark went to in many different rides. Mark played some to win some prizes for Hunter. Hunter tried and won Mark a stuff tiger. Mark just smiled and hugged Hunter.

"Thank you, Hunter" said Mark

"Your welcome, i have to give you something" said Hunter

"Hunter, the only think you have to give me is a smile from you."

Hunter heart stopped. Hunter just starred at Mark. Mark smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hunter just blushed and they both started walking. Mark bought some popcorn and a drink for both of them. Hunter felt bad letting Mark spend money on him, but Mark don't mind.

Mark grabbed Hunter popcorn and started running. Hunter laughed and started running after him. Hunter caught up and tackled Mark down on the grass. Mark started laughing and Hunter did too. Mark got up and started smiled and started running after him. They ran around a tree and around the field. Mark then stop he was tired. Hunter came up to him and made him lay down on the grass. Hunter laid next to him.

"This is fun" said Hunter

"yeah, i agree" said Mark

"Thank you, Mark for everything" said Hunter

"You're welcome," said Mark smiling.

Hunter and Mark stared at the sky and saw a lot of stars. Mark looked at Hunter as Hunter had his eyes closed. Mark enjoyed everything about Hunter, Mark doesn't want this day to end.

Hunter looked at the time and it was 11:00 Hunter sighed and got up.

"I have to go" said Hunter

"Okay," said Mark.

"Hey, want to come to my house to hang out more" asked Hunter blushing.

"Sure, i'd love that" said Mark.

Hunter got on his car and Mark on his truck. Mark followed Hunter until he took a turn. Hunter parked and didn't see Mark come. Hunter looked down and sighed. Hunter went inside.

When Hunter was about to sit down there was a knock. Hunter went to answer.

Hunter then finds Mark holding a birthday cake. Hunter just looked at Mark shocked. Mark smiled and got inside.

Mark and Hunter sat down eating some cake and laughing at what they were talking. Mark just looked at Hunter who was full of frosting. Mark got frosting and puts some on Hunter's cheek.

"hey," said Hunter

"I just wanted to have fun" said Mark.

Mark leaned and kissed the frosting off of him. Hunter then moved his head and kissed Mark. The kiss was long, soft and passionate. Hunter wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

Mark carried Hunter to the bedroom. Mark took Hunter's shirt off. Hunter then took Mark's shirt off. Hunter and Mark started kissing

"Happy Birthday Hunter" said Mark and kissed him again.

"thank You, Mark for everything." said Hunter.

Mark kissed Hunter. Hunter had the best birthday all thanks to Mark.

* * *

**well hope yall like **

**I love triple h and undertaker**

**Happy Birthday Triple H **


End file.
